Spiced Hearts
by Akibaraneko
Summary: When a tragic event changes Rin's life forever, she is forced to live with a relative who also works at her school. Life is boring and horrible.. or is everything really as it seems? Collab story with iLen-Rin
1. Chapter 1

_"Why would you do this?" Rin gasped, tears falling down her face. The boy next to her had his head turned away, so she couldn't see his face. His voice was a different story, though. It was so sad..so remorseful._

_"I'm sorry. The reason I made you go through all this wasn't to hurt you. It was because-"_

"Rin! Hey, Rin! Wake up!"

"..Huh?"

"I said wake up! The teach is staring at you."

Rin Kagamine kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, before slowly opening them, revealing bright green colored irises, and lifting her blonde head. The teacher was glaring at her, with one of the most pissed off looks Rin had ever seen.

_Aw, crud. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up past midnight texting._

It hadn't _really _been her fault. She had needed to vent her feelings to someone because of her stupid dad. Yesterday he had gotten drunk, _again, _except without her mother Neru to yell at, he yelled at her instead. Several times he became so enraged while yelling that he picked up a knife. He never actually hurt her, though. Not yet anyway.

"Miss Kagamine, if you are not willing to pay attention what on earth am I going to have to do to get you to learn?" Rin winced as spittle flew out of the teachers mouth, spraying everywhere. _Eww gross. No wonder she isn't married yet. _

"Well Miss Rin? What do I have to do to get your attention?" Rin snapped back to reality.

"What?" The whole class snickered. The teacher sighed, staring up at the ceiling with a frustrated look on her face._ Uh-oh. Did I say something wrong? _

"Principal's office, Rin. Now."

"But I-"

"_Now._" The teacher glared at Rin, causing her to shrink back into her desk. _Talk about scary. What did I even do? _But she got up anyway and, glaring at a giggling Miku who sat nearby, slid out through the door into the hallway.

_This sucks. _This was the third time this week she had been sent to the principal, and it wasn't even Wednesday yet! _It's like all the teachers decided to ruin my life at once. _Rin made a face at the thought of her fat and sweaty science teacher huddled under a lamp with her other teachers, planning evil.  
Maybe they _had _decided to ruin her life, but it wasn't like she would ever know. All she knew right now was she was going to get her butt kicked, and then have to talk to her drunk dad over the phone, explaining why she was waking him up from a nap again. Perfect.

Rin turned a corner, getting closer and closer to her destination. The Devil Den. Hooray. "I hope Ms. Sakine has had her cup of coffee already today," she muttered as she knocked on the door, and then leaned on the wall and began to wait. And wait. And wait. _What the heck is taking her so long? _Rin thought irritably to herself, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood. Maybe she _didn't _have her cup of coffee, and was taking a nap. Or maybe she left. Or died. _I'm hoping for the last choice. _Sighing, Rin stared at the shiny plastic floor of the hall, watching the light reflect from the tiles. The silence didn't last long, though.

"Miss Kagamine?" Rin looked up. _Oooh. Looks like she really _didn't _have a cup of coffee yet. _The school principal, Ms. Sakine Meiko, usually was an okay looking lady. She wasn't too much older than Rin, maybe 30 or so, but she looked older because of working. She had a short bob of brown hair and hazel eyes that could be attractive, if someone taught her how.  
But, today, she just looked like a harassed old lady. Not good.

"Yeah, that's me." Rin waved and tried a small smile, but it didn't work becase the next thing that came out of Ms. Sakine's mouth wasn't nice at all.

"Get inside, kid. You've already been here before, you know the drill." _Ouch. This won't be pretty. _Wincing, Rin stepped inside of the office. Everything was familiar to her. The chestnut desk and old plastic swivel chair, the bookshelf behind it, the awards lined on the wall...and the InStyle magazine flopped on the chair where the student was supposed to sit.

"Oh cool, is this the November issue?" Rin raised her eyebrows as she flipped through the magazine, pausing once or twice on some pages. "Tsk tsk. Leave it to that guy to make a break in the music stations!"

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Ms. Sakine hissed as she snatched the magazine from Rin's fingers. Rin pouted as the magazine was tossed into the drawers of the desk. "So, remind me again why you're here?"

Rin shrugged and looked up towards the fan the whirred around on the ceiling. "I dunno. Maybe Ms. Yowane has a few screws loose." She looked down at Ms. Sakine, and was surprised to see her sitting at her desk with her face in her hands. _Someones having a bad day~! _"You okay?" The woman looked up at Rin, who raised an eyebrow. "I think you need another cup of coffee."

"Don't try to get all chummy with me!" Ms. Sakine snapped, her eyes flashing. "This is school Rin, and if you can't apply to the rules then I'm afraid more drastic measures will have to be taken. And," she looked Rin straight in the eye, "You don't want that. Trust me on it."

"So we're making threats on this, now? I swear, I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"You _obviously _were going against the rules if you're here, don't you think?"

"Well, maybe I WOULD be paying attention if school was interesting at all!"

"Don't you _dare-_" The bell cut off Ms. Sakine, ringing high and loud through the hallways. Lunchtime.

"Weeeell," Rin smiled, drawing out the word, "It's lunch time now, so I think I'll be going." She stood up, and, with a kick to the chair so it scooted in closer to the desk, she sauntered out into the hall way.

_Talk about saved by the bell!_

_

* * *

_

Neko: Umm so yeah! That's the first chapter. Remember, this is a collab with iLen-Rin so I don't know when the next chapter will be in, but hopefully you all will like this and keep reading. Jenn writes the next chapter... Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa girl, where've you been?" Gumi asked as Rin took a seat at the lunch table.

"Where do you think?" Miki asked. "It's probably because she fell asleep in Yowane's class because you two wouldn't stop texting at all last night!" Miki S.F. and Gumi Megpoid were Rin's best friends and, in Rin's opinion, two of the only four sane people of the school. Rin was one of those people, but the other was to be discussed later in time. "See, Rin? I bet you get this habit from your mom. My mom says your mom used to text to her all the time when they were in high school." Rin rolled her eyes and started peeling an orange.

"Well, Yowane's screwed up and Sakine's pissed off to high heaven this morning," Rin explained. "They need some kind of boyfriend or something. It makes you wonder why we're stuck with such bitchy people." Gumi laughed and Miki spat a cherry seed onto her plate.

"Well, whatever it is," Gumi said, poking at her carrot. "You're lucky that your uncle bails you out so easily." On cue, Rin's uncle entered the cafeteria and went straight to the teacher's lunch line. "My carrot, he's sexy." Rin almost spit out her water and started laughing along with Miki.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, hun," Miki said, recovering first. "Now, eat you're carrot like a good little girl." Rin smiled and watched as Gumi pouted, but stuffed the carrot into her mouth. Out of all things. Gumi liked carrots. When Rin and Miki first met Gumi, they thought she was strange for always loving carrots, but they easily got over it and became close friends ever since.

"Stop perving on my uncle, Gumi," Rin joked, waving her fork in front of Gumi's face.

"Well, sorry if I can't help keeping my eyes off of sexy men," Gumi replied. "You know, maybe you should hooked him up with Ms. Sakine or Ms. Yowane." Rin and Miki looked at her in surprise.

"First you say the man is sexy, then you offer to torture him for the rest of his young life?" Miki asked, incredulously.

"Nuh uh, there's no way my uncle is hooking up with my teachers or my principals," Rin said, glaring a bit. "He's actually a nice guy." A hand rested on Rin's shoulder and the girls looked up to see Len staring at Rin with a serious face.

"Rin, there's something I need to talk to you about," he said. "It's important and...Neru says you're staying with me for...today." Rin gave him a questioning look, but he just squeezed her shoulder and walked up to his room to grade more papers while eating lunch.

"Huh, what was that about?" Gumi asked. Miki shrugged.

"Who knows?" Rin answered. "But, I think I got a failing grade again. That's what happens whenever I do. Mom makes me stay over at Len's so Dad doesn't throw some kind of rage." Miki nodded and they quickly switched to another subject.

"So, anyway, did you see Mikuo's group?" Miki asked. "Mikuo broke up with his girlfriend again!"

"I heard Rinta's ready for another girlfriend," Gumi pointed out.

"How are you two so obsessed with guys?" Rin asked, a bit jokingly.

"Why aren't you?" Gumi asked.

"Because I'm not a perv nor am I a fangirl," Rin said, laughing.

"Hey!" Miki snapped. "No double negatives!"

"...What the hell?" Rin asked. The three burst into laughter which was quickly followed by the shrill of the bell.

* * *

The end of the day was coming quickly and Rin found herself outside of Len's classroom. She had previously packed up her things and made her way here, wondering about if she was right about her grades. She sighed, if she was, she'd rather not think about the consequences. She knocked on the door and walked in after she heard a muffled response.

"Mr. Kagamine?" Rin asked, throwing her stuff into a seat. "What did you need to tell me about?"

"Rin, school's over," Len clarified. Rin took that as a cue to rephrase the question.

"Len, why am I staying over at your place this time?" Rin asked. Len sighed, taking off his glasses and turned on the TV. The first thing that popped up was the news at some person's home. It was a live broadcast and Rin stared horrified when she noticed something important. It was her house. It was her father standing out in front with her mother's lifeless body next to him. It was her father that pulled the trigger to his own head. Len quickly turned the TV off and caught Rin as her leg collapsed beneath her.

"Rin, it'll be okay," Len said. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Neru told me that she and Dell had a fight a few minutes ago." Rin's hands covered her mouth in utter shock, tears welling up in her eyes. Her father had just killed her mother right in front of a live broadcast. Rin Honne was now an official orphan. Of course, she didn't really like her father much and her mother was the one that mostly raised her. Ever since Rin's father lost his job, he had been drinking non-stop, living on her mother's paychecks.

"W-what...am I going to do now?" One Rin's hands clutched onto Len's arm as if he were the only thing keeping her sane for the moment. "I-I don't want to live by myself or with strangers!" Len rubbed her back soothingly and continued to until she calmed down.

"I'll just sign your guardian papers," Len said, holding her steady. "I won't let you go to any strangers. Neru wouldn't like that." Rin's arms slid around Len and she unleashed her tears, not noticing the light blush that tinted his cheeks.

* * *

Rin was huddled up on Len's living room couch, changed out of her school uniform. She now wore one of Len's t-shirts and cotton shorts. Len came in the living room and handed her some hot chocolate Rin always loved to drink when she visited him. He took a seat next to her and watched as Rin stared into the cup as if she were thinking of something. Honestly, Len hated seeing her so depressed. She was always such a cheerful girl whenever she was with him, even when her dad was a drunken bastard.

"Rin, it'll be okay," Len said, rubbing her back. Rin looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"I really love my mother," she said, lifting the cup to her lips. The chocolate was soothing and comforting, just what she needed. "Len...am I going to live her with you now?" Len nodded and Rin placed the cup on the table so she could hug him. "Thank you..." Len patted her head and went to fix Rin's new bedroom. Rin watched as he disappeared into the hallway and her cellphone went off.

"Rin? Oh my God, I just saw the news! Are you okay?" Rin smiled to herself.

"I'm fine, Miki," she answered. "I'm with Len right now. I'm going to be living with him for now on. Don't worry."

"Are you kidding?" Miki asked. "I'm nothing but worried!"

"I'm fine, Miki, trust me," Rin confirmed. "After all, at least my dad won't yell drunkly at us anymore." Rin waited for a reply, but she got a sigh.

"Right, right," Miki said, rolling her eyes. "Listen, we're talking about it tomorrow. You of all people don't need to come to school so, we'll just visit you okay? I have to go now, my brother's annoying me. Bye and take care!" Rin shut her phone and got up to wash her face in the bathroom. She opened the door and came face to face with a stunned, shirtless Len.

"S-sorry!" Rin said, quickly shutting the door. She could feel her face turn hot as the memory stick to her mind. Len's well defined chest was soaked from his recent, quick shower...Rin hit her forehead. She really shouldn't be thinking of these things! Was she turning into some kind of pervert? She'd have to get used to this. After all, she was now stuck living with Len Kagamine.

* * *

Wow...I suck at writing by myself. O.o LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of somewhat fanservice in the form of shirtless Len. Yum.

Love Jenn


	3. Chapter 3

It took her a few hours or so, but eventually Rin was able to think about other things besides Len's bare chest. She lay on the bed in the guest room, staring up at the cieling. _Why do things have to be like this? _The sight of her father shooting himself and her mother ran over and over in an endless replay in Rin's mind, blocking out everything else. Whimpering, Rin rolled over and clutched her head. _Make it stop! Make it stop! _She curled up into a tight ball with her hands over her face and began to cry.

The tears ran slow at first, but then began to pour down her face in a steady flow, stinging her cheeks as they fell. They stained her pillow and caused her messed hair to stick to her face, giving her a pitiful look. For what seemed like forever, Rin cried and cried. Her father..Her mother...Over and over like a broken record, her mothers lifeless body, her fathers hateful eyes just as he pulled the trigger. Finally, unable to hold it in anymore, she rolled onto her back again and began to wail. "I didn't ask for this! Make it _stop!_" She sobbed loudly, shaking as her wails echoed off the walls of the room.

The pounding in her head and the crashing sound of her heart blocked out everything else, so she failed to notice Len running into the room and trying to shake her from screaming as if her leg was sawed off. And then, as her wailing died down, she could hear someone talking to her as if from far away.

"Rin! _Rin! _You've got to stop screaming!" The voice echoed, as if someone was calling to her from far away. Rin sucked in a ragged breath, and with great effort, opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred for a moment, and then as someone whiped a tear from her eye she realized Len was there. On the bed. Almost completely on top of her. Rin flushed scarlet and covered her face as quickly as she could, desperate for him not to see the blush that covered her face.

Len was oblivious of course, and tried to pry her hands away from her face. "Rin. It'll be okay. I'll take care of you." He struggled for a moment, and then when she still was curled up with her hands over her face, he sighed and she felt him shift and get off the bed. "If you need anything I'll be in the office down the hall. Try to eat something before you go to sleep."

As the door shut, Rin suddenly felt she had lost a chance for something, though exactly what it was she had no idea.

* * *

As if on command, her eyes snapped open. It was pitch black in the room, but then again all the windows were closed with the blinds shut and the door was shut too, so it was impossible to tell what time it was. Rin sat up and her head ached fiercely, as if it had been rent open. Her throat felt like a desert, a really _hot _and _dry _desert. She winced as she tried to cough but the sound came out horrid and raspy. She needed something to drink.

At first her legs wouldn't move, being stiff from being curled up for so long. Grimacing, she managed to slide off the bed and fumble towards the door in the dark, tripping over a shoe on her way there. As she gripped the door handle, ready to open it, she had a sudden feeling like she should just stay in bed. She didn't know why, but the feeling got stronger as she stepped out of the guest room and began to wander down the hall. _Why do I feel like I should go back? It's just for a drink of water. _Shaking her head to herself, Rin sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She hummed a soft tune to herself as she brought out a carton of milk from the fridge and began to pour herself some.

Rin stared at the white liquid as it sloshed into the cup, lost in thought. What exactly would happen to her now? She couldn't stay here _forever..._Could she? Silent, she pulled the carton up short and capped it again, stowing it away in the fridge for later.

Humming the tune again to herself, she wandered back up to the guest room with the cup in hand. She stood before the door, ready to go inside when she heard a noise. Rin froze, her hand on the doorknob. After a moment, she heard the noise again. Looking up, she realized it was coming from down the hall..._from __Len's bedroom. _She swallowed hard; should she just ignore the noise or go investigate? She stood there, trying to decide when she heard the noise a third time. _Definitely investigate. _Grimacing to herself, she began to walk silently towards his door.

The closer she got, the more she realized the noise was continuous, and she was only hearing bits of it. It was hard to understand at first, but soon she was able to make out words.

"Oh! Len! You're so good!" Rin stopped. She stared at the door, her eyes wide with shock. That..._That was a female! _She swallowed hard, shuffling closer to the door. It was open just a crack, a small thin line, but wide enough for Rin to see everything. "Oh! Len!" Rin stared at the sight from where she stood.

It was Len. Len and a female, one she didn't recognize, with long pink hair. And they were in bed. Together. But they weren't asleep.

Rin felt herself go numb, starting at her toes going up, like a cold wash. She didn't feel the cup slip from her fingers and spill all over the carpet. She didn't feel the wetness on her cheeks.

She didn't feel anything as she ran back to her room.

* * *

Neko: o_e OMFG FORGIVE MEEEEE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have been busy with crap for FOREVER so I haven't been able to get stuff done..Sorry! T^T


End file.
